Heavy Weapons Guy
How Heavy joins the Tourney The Heavy is a towering hulk of a man that hails from the USSR. He is the largest and possibly most dangerous class in Team Fortress 2. Boasting the most default health and devastating firepower from his trusty Minigun, the Heavy is no pushover. The Heavy's Minigun can inflict heavy damage at a high rate of fire, allowing him to mow down opposing babies, cowards and teeny-men in seconds. The Heavy's movement speed is his main weakness. Revving up or firing his Minigun brings his already unimpressive speed down to a snail's pace, making him a very easy target for Snipers and Spies. His slow speed makes him more dependent on support from Medics and Engineers to keep him in the fight. Aside from decimating entire teams, the Heavy is able to provide further support for his comrades with an oft-required health boost via his Sandvich, which, when consumed, is capable of healing him to full health. It can also be dropped to provide an instant 50% health boost to his teammates. However, if he isn't careful, an enemy may pick up the dropped Sandvich for a health boost of their own. Special Attacks Natascha (Neutral) The Heavy uses his chaingun to shoot down cowards. You can hold down B to charge up the rapid firing. While doing so, you can move around in a limited fashion that reduces you to single jumps. After 10 seconds (or if you press B), you'll unleash a load of expensive bullets for 5 seconds. Press B again to stop firing early. After that, you can't use it again for 30 seconds unless you collect food from something like a party ball, which will contribute towards your ammunition. Sharp Jab (Side) The Heavy thrust forth his arm with his hand looking like a gun. It's short and cheap, but it's useful for any high-damaged opponents. You can use this when Natascha is unavailable at the time. Flying Sandvich Ride (Up) The Heavy appears on a giant winged sandvich. During flight, you can steer it in all possible directions. You can press B to do an aerial attack. This can be ended by pressing A or B, getting hit by an opponent, or by crashing. Boxer Uppercut (Down) The Heavy puts on a little tophat and does an uppercut with his boxing gloves. This acts like a Soldier's Equalizer: the more damage taken, the more packed the punch. Robo Heavy (Hyper Smash) The Heavy turns into his Robot form from Man vs. Machine, he's invicible for 20 seconds. COWARD KILLING TIME!! (Final Smash) The Medic appears behind the Heavy (in terms of the z-axis) and gives him an Ubercharge. The Heavy then says "Now it's coward killing time!" and unloads Natascha onto the opponent. The firing range is in a straight line. The firing spree lasts for 4 seconds, but it's still deadly to the touch. Throughout the final smash, the Medic keeps the Heavy at an Ubercharge, making him invulnerable. Victory Animations #Lowers his gun and says "Cry some more". #Thrusts forth his arm with his hand looking like a gun and says "I have yet to know who could outsmart bullet.". #*Thrusts forth his arm with his hand looking like a gun and says "You are dead!" (Team Fortress 2 character victories only) #Fires his gun rapidly before throwing it away and says "Bang bang, you're dead meat!" Losing Animations #Looks down while holding his chaingun On-Screen Appearance The Heavy runs from the background to the battlefield and says "Prepare to meet thy doom!". Trivia *The Heavy shares his English voice actor with Soldier. *The Heavy and Scout where the first TF2 characters to be confirmed in Tourney 2 *Heavy, along the other Team Fortress 2 characters, will have Japanese, Arabic and French voices for the first time. *Heavy's rival is Pichu. Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Team Fortress characters